An End To The Dark
by sherlock-holmes-fangirl101
Summary: Tosh and Owen didn't get the ending they deserved. So here I am giving it to them. Enjoy and please review.
1. Alone

Owen:

Once again it has me. The darkness has me. Smoky, suffocating and unyielding. I open my eyes, but it's useless. There is nothing but pure black, choking me, terrifying me.

I'm gasping, the pain I felt before I died fresh in the back of my mind. Or at least the emotional trauma.

I can remember the radiation filling the room; remember my body slowly dying…again. And a voice, Tosh's voice, talking to me, keeping me calm.

I sighed, I'd never told her. I expect she knew already, I hope she did. I rake a hand through my hair. How could I have been so selfish? She'd told me. Admittedly, she had thought I was going to die, but she had told me.

Guilt washes over me as I think of Tosh. _I should've told her_, I think to myself, _I love her and now she'll never know._

I blink. It was lighter now, somehow. Something had changed. I blink again, half expecting the darkness to return. Instead, I am greeted with a speck of light, a dot of hope in the darkness. On impulse, I move towards it. Maybe this is it, an end to the dark. A light at the end of a long, sad tunnel.

It grows. Bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter. Blinding me with its harsh white glow. I shield my eyes with a hand as the light engulfs me, taking me away from this godforsaken place.


	2. Lost

Tosh:

I sit up, gasping for air. It's utterly, utterly black. Nothing in front of me, beside or behind. Where am I? What happened to the hub? Why is it so dark?

I'm scared now. I can't understand what's happened to me. I search my brain fro anything that might help me, anything at all. I pause, I think, I remember.

"I'm dead." I whisper to no one, for there's no one there to hear.

I close my eyes, not that it makes much difference, and think. I remember being shot; the hot, sharp burning of the bullet as it pushed its way into my skin. I remember the wetness of the blood, the coppery tang of it against my lips. I think of Gray, of how he knelt beside me and asked how it felt to die. I remember thinking the world was going to end and I remember saving it. But, most of all, I remember Owen.

Owen. Snarky, hard – as – nails, confident Owen. The man I'd loved for as long as I could remember. Not that he'd known but…

He was dead now, again. I'd lost him again, and lost myself along the way as penalty for it. He'd been right, about death. It's dark, darker than I'd imagined. And lonely. There's no one here but me. I'm alone, I'm lost and I'm scared. It reminds me of my time before Torchwood; locked in a cell, no chance of escape. Trapped forever in a windowless prison.

I hug my knees to my chest, finding some comfort in the solidity of my body. Owen is out there too. Alone, lost, trapped in the dark. I close my eyes and think of him, picture him as he once was, as he should be, picture the two of us together. I smile softly. There it is, the life I'd always wanted, flickering behind closed lids. Out of sight, out of mind; just like me.

But something else is flickering, beyond my eyelids. Something bright. I blink my eyes open. A light shines before me, bright and bold and warm. I stand, slowly, and move towards it, squinting as I go. The light grows bigger, brighter until I can't see anything anymore. I stand before it in awe, a bright white light amongst the darkest black. Perhaps even death has a happy ending after all?

I smile at that, at the idea of a Torchwood operative receiving a happy ending.

I take a deep breath, deaden my fear, and step forward into the light, feeling a rush as the darkness melts away behind me.


	3. Together

A soft, yellow glow settles inside a sparsely furnished room. There are two chairs on one side, a single cot on the other. No doors or windows can be seen.

A fumbling in the shadows in the back corner of the room. Two figures move into the centre of the space. Owen and Tosh blink at their surroundings, the soft, yellow light warming their features. They see each other, for the first time since death.

Owen pulls Tosh into a hug, holding onto her slightly longer than necessary. He can feel her, her heartbeat, her breath. He sighs in relief; he can feel again. _Human contact, I'll never take it for granted again, _he vows.

Tosh is surprised that Owen is the first to hug, but the surprise is a pleasant one. She leans into him, enjoying the closeness of their two bodies. She feels his hold on her loosed and takes a step back.

Owen pulls away, looking more closely at her. His eyes are sad.

"Tosh." He says, "When did you…how did you…"

"A few moments after you." She replies, "Gray shot me. The team couldn't get there in time.

Owen sighs, a long, sad sound, "Oh, Tosh. Why didn't you say?"

"You had a lot on your mind." She says, "I didn't see the point of worrying you."

"But you're dead, Tosh."

"So are you. But it's okay, isn't it? We've got each other. No more darkness, no more fear." She smiles at him, "We're okay, Owen. For once we're actually okay."

Owen pulls her into another hug, holding her close, unwilling to let go. "I love you, Tosh." He whispers, "And I'm sorry for doubting it."

And that's how they'll stay, together at last. Home and safe and warm. And even if the illusion fades, even if the darkness returns, maybe now it won't seem so dark anymore.


End file.
